Drain cleaners are used to clean dirt and debris out of drains or other conduits that collect debris in locations that are difficult to access. Drain cleaners typically have a cable or snake that is inserted into the drain to collect the debris. Some cables are manually fed into the drain, while others are driven into the drain by a motor.